Cat Nip
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Ichigo intakes a strange substance that makes her: be nice to Mint, act crazy, sing, see funny, flirt, and maybe even seduce a certain green haired alien and blond boss... Mostly KxI, slight RxI.
1. Sale!

**Summary: Ichigo intakes a strange substance that makes her: be nice to Mint, act crazy, sing, see funny, flirt, and maybe even seduce a certain green haired alien and blond boss... Mostly KxI, slight RxI.**

**A/N: Ah yes! Another story, yet from me! This idea oh-so-fondly popped into my head and I HAD to write it! I hope you enjoy it, because it's not only for all you Ichigo x Kish fans, but also for all of you Ichigo x Ryou fans! So enjoy and don't forget, after you read, to... review!**

**Let me just remind everyone, though, this story will be more intense than my others, so just please pay attention to the rating. This is NOT K or K plus rated, but it will not have anything too intense...**

_Rated M for:_

**Kissing, slight mention of drug usage, mild violence, suggestive themes, and mild lime in later chapters...**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Cat Nip**

**Chapter One: **_Sale!_

* * *

_Isn't it just a lovely day? _Ichigo thought to herself as she kept a steady pace of swinging her bag while walking on the sidewalk. Her eyes were closed while a smile plastered itself over her face and her hair gently bounced while being held back in two perfect little ponytails. Her steps were taken big and wide; her knees stretching out straight and reaching out until her next step was taken. Her light brown loafers tapped on the concrete with every step. The sun shined down upon her as cars drove by and kids screamed while running past her, it was the perfect afternoon—everything seemed to be going smoothly.

"Oh look!" Ichigo stopped in her tracks as she came upon a sign on the left of her body. Ichigo walked over to the sign and bent down a little in order to read its bold black lettering. "The pet store is having a sale!" she smiled. She couldn't help but to be curious about their inventory. "I wonder what mom would do if I brought home a cat… Hm." Ichigo paused for a second for thought.

_"Ichigo!" her mom squealed. "It's adorable!" Sakura grabbed up the kitten and hugged it tightly with enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you brought it home." She squeezed it so tightly that it looked like its head was about to pop off…_

_"I'm so glad you like it, nya!" Ichigo smiled._

_"Honey!" Ichigo's dad exclaimed. "What are you doing holding a rat!" her father ran over and started beating it with a broom._

"I'm not sure if that's a very good idea…" Ichigo shook the horrible image from her head as she headed inside of the pet store.

There were people walking all around her as they delightfully smiled at the animals and the sounds of ringing cashiers echoed throughout the entire store; it smelt of pellet food and clean fur. Ichigo held her bag calmly by her side as she examined all parts of the store with her eyes while she stood at the entrance. She stepped further inside, so wouldn't block the door, and headed for a long glass case with little kittens inside. Ichigo smiled as she put her hands on the glass and made faces at the playful kittens. Then, beside them were more glass cages containing all sorts of reptiles and amphibians. Ichigo cringed a little as she passed by a cage of three snakes that seemed to be curled up within each other.

"Look, kitten food."

Ichigo walked into an aisle containing cat stuff galore! They had canned wet cat food, dry cat food, water and food bowls, toys, scratching posts, and…

"What's this, nya?" Ichigo walked up to a small garden pot that held in some sort of strange-looking plant. "What's this doing in an aisle with cat stuff?" She looked down at the pot, which held a rectangular sticker with bright yellow wording: **Your cat with never get enough! Have hours and hours of fun! NEW! For Cats: Cloud Nine!**

"How can you have hours of fun with a plant?" Ichigo asked herself. "Maybe they misplaced this sticker…" Ichigo bent over and stared at the plant at a closer range. She could smell a dim aroma airing from it. "That smells…" she sniffed it. "That smells… really—nice…" Ichigo grew a funny smile upon her face and she leaned her face in more and took in a bigger whiff. "Yeah…" Ichigo began to purr and she dug her whole face into the plant and took in a huge whiff. Chills shivered down her spine and threw her arms and hands, making her drop her bag against the floor. She removed her head from the plant and sighed of delight. "Nya…" she purred softly. She placed her hands against the shelf with the plant and put her mouth up to its darkened leaves. She opened her mouth and her two front fangs clamped onto the plant, snatching it away from its post. She pulled back and chewed slowly, taking time to enjoy and savor its—quite different—taste within her mouth. "Mm…" she smirked devilishly.

"Mommy look!" a little boy pointed. "That lady's eating the plant!" her point profusely at Ichigo's back while he tugged on his mother's dress. The mother turned and looked down at him.

"Sunao, not now!" she glared down at him.

"But mom!"

Ichigo purred softly as she swallowed the bit of plant she had taken into her mouth. Her enjoyment level was gaining speed with every passing second. And then…

_Poof!_

Ichigo's long, furry tail reached out from under her skirt and twirled around, making itself into a heart to show her pleasure.

_Poof!_

Her little, black, fuzzy ears popped out from her head and pointed straight up. Ichigo simply ignored her current cat-girl image and continue to devour the plant. Her cheeks began to flourish with a pink glow and her nose wiggled.

"Look mommy!" the little boy—Sunao—began to, again, pull on his mother's dress. "It's Catwoman!" The mother turned and smacked the boy's hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you that video games are not real?" she insisted that he was mistaken.

"Nya…" Ichigo's purrs continued, as she couldn't stop smelling the plant; it had a strange sense of luxury that allured her to it. Ichigo popped her head up and looked around to find only the boy and his mother in the same aisle. The mother was reaching on top of a high shelf for a—rather large—can of cat food. Feeling fiendish, Ichigo scooped up the plant and placed it inside her bag on the ground. She picked up her bag and noticed that there wasn't only one plant sitting on the shelf, but about half a dozen more! She smirked fiendishly as she scooped all of the plants into her bag and until it looked about as bulgy as used clay. Ichigo heaved the, now heavy bag, over her shoulder; its weight then began to shift on her. Her eyes grew big as she almost dropped it on the floor, but she held her balance and grabbed the strap with both hands while it lay over her shoulder.

Ichigo looked around cautiously as she carried her bag out of the door. Little Sunao watched as she made away with the plants in her bag. He looked up at his mother who finally reached the cat food and placed it inside her basket. He reached his hand out to tug on her dress but stopped. He hesitated for a moment then decided to just wave at the cat-girl as she made her way out of the store, unseen…

* * *

Ichigo skipped happily down the sidewalk as she swung her tail from side to side. She hummed a tune in a slightly loud undertone as she smiled continually. People stopped in their tracks to watch Ichigo skipping with a heavy bag, a hummed tune, and a swinging tail and pointed ears. They pointed, laughed, whistled and even tried to stop her a few times, but she simply ignored them as she seemed to be in her own little happy world.

"I never knew the world could be so bright and pretty, nya!" Ichigo told herself. "The sun is so bright, nya! The grass is so blue, nya! The sky is so pink, nya!"

She continued making her way down the sidewalk until she passed another onlooker…

"Ichigo?" A blue-haired girl's tone arose at the sight of the skipping cat-girl. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, watching as Ichigo skipped down the sidewalk humming, still keeping her tail swinging with joy. "Ichigo!" she turned around and chased after her.

"Huh?" Ichigo stopped as the blue-haired girl jerked on her arm. Ichigo opened her eyes fully and blinked at her…

_Silence._

Leaves rustled past them as people stared walking by them and cars honked as they went by…

"Ichigo-san, what the heck are you doing?" she yelled.

"Oh! Mint-san! It is nice to see you on such a beautiful day! Oh, wouldn't you say, nya?" Ichigo smiled brightly at her.

"Why are your tail and ears sticking out? You're in public!" she clenched her fists as they lay by her sides.

"I'll see you later Mint-san!" Ichigo waved as she loosened herself from Mint's grip, and continued down the sidewalk.

"Ichigo-san, matte!" ("Wait, Ichigo!") She yelled in a frustrated voice as she chased after her once more. "Ichigo, you get back here!"

Ichigo turned her head and stared at Mint heading towards her.

"Mint wants to play, nya? Okay!" Ichigo simply smiled as she dashed off into the distance.

"Ichigo!" Mint's frustration grew as she watched Ichigo began to run away from her in a playful manner. "You won't make a mockery of me!" Mint sped up in speed.

Ichigo laughed as she ran down the sidewalk while Mint angrily chased after her. The cat-girl stopped at an unsafe crossing point and ran through the street as cars squealed their wheels to avoid her. She giggled as she reached the other side and ran into the park.

"Ah!" Mint screamed as she stopped in the middle of the street; cars crashed in a circle enclosing her in the middle. "Ichigo-san!" she yelled with her fist in the air…

"Hahahahaha! Nya!" Ichigo continuously laughed as she ran threw the park. "Are you coming Mint?" she stopped and she turned and looked, and noticed that Mint had gone out of sight. "Maybe she doesn't want to play anymore… oh well!" she put a smile back on her face as she walked around the park with curious eyes; it was like everything was new to her…

"Ooh! Orange benches, purple lakes, green ducks! Why haven't I seen this place before, nya?" Ichigo's excitement grew with every seemingly new object she came across. "Man, this bag is getting heavy…" She frowned as she dropped her bag onto the grass and plopped down beside it. "My arm hurts for carrying it for so long…" she sighed childishly.

_Pip, pip—pip-pip!_

"Huh?" Ichigo twisted her head around searching her surroundings for the constant music she kept hearing. "Matte…" ("Wait…") Ichigo bent her ear down by the side of her bag. "It is coming from inside! Ooh!" She squealed in excitement. She opened the right pocket of her bag and pulled out her ringing phone. She stared at it for a moment as it clearly rang in her hand. She reached her other hand and pressed 'o.k.' holding it to her ear.

"Moshi, moshi?" ("Hello?") She answered.

"Moshi, moshi? Onegai shimasu Momomiya-san." ("Hello? Please give me Ichigo. / May I speak to Ichigo?") A familiar voice came upon the other end.

"Hai!" ("Yes!") She stated, especially happily to hear a seemingly new voice.

"Ichigo-san, you were supposed to be here a half an hour ago!" they yelled. "I sent Mint out looking for you. Where are you?"

"Oh! It's you Shirogane! I miss you!" She smiled, as she was unaware of his current frustration with her.

"Ichigo, stop messing around and get back to the café!" her demanded and hung up.

"Ii yo!" ("Okay!") She nodded happily as she seemed unfazed by the sound of his angry voice. She hung up the phone and placed it back into the side pocket of her bag. She smiled as she picked the bag back up and hung it back over her shoulder. "Maybe I should head over to the café, but… where is it again? Oh yeah!" Ichigo skipped along humming a catchy tune as she enjoyed the park's scenery with open eyes. But little did Ichigo know that she wasn't alone, as she enjoyed her walk through the park… rather, someone was watching her from above…

"Koneko-chan…" A familiar individual smirked…

**End of Chapter One...**

* * *

**A/N: Everyone liked it, I hope? Well, if you did, please review and let me know! **


	2. Flying Shoes & Elves

**A/N: I decided to update earlier tha expected because I got over ten reviews. (:-3) I will continue to do this if I get ten or more reviews; otherwise, you'll have to wait a week. (:-3)Just remember to keep the rating in mind as you read this fic, it isn't exactly K rated, but it's not M rated either... but I hope you enjoy!!**

**This chapter contains:**

_Kissing, slight mention of drug usage, slight mention of partial nudity, and suggestive themes..._

**Enjoy!!**

**Cat Nip**

**Chapter Two: **_Flying Shoes & Elves_

* * *

**Last Time: **

_"Ii yo!" ("Okay!") She nodded happily as she seemed unfazed by the sound of his angry voice. She hung up the phone and placed it back into the side pocket of her bag. She smiled as she picked the bag back up and hung it back over her shoulder. "Maybe I should head over to the café, but… where is it again? Oh yeah!" Ichigo skipped along humming a catchy tune as she enjoyed the park's scenery with open eyes. But little did Ichigo know that she wasn't alone, as she enjoyed her walk through the park… rather, someone was watching her from above…_

_"Koneko-chan…" A familiar individual smirked…_

**This Time:**

"La, la, la, la—la, la…" Ichigo sang to herself as she skipped along the edge of the lake in the park. She would stop every now and then to get a glimpse of the birds overhead, or to pick berries off random trees and bushes, or even to just stop to say _hello _to unexpected and innocent bystanders. Her bag seemed to grow lighter and lighter every second, almost as it were flying in mid-air in order for her to walk with such a carefree spirit…

Ichigo suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared down at her shoes as they stood over the grass. She lifted up her right foot and stared down at the wilted grass underneath. "Hm…" she thought. She took her hand and pulled off her right shoe, followed by her left. She then chucked them overhead until landed in the lake, scaring away a few ducks from the area.

"There, that's much better, nya!" Ichigo wiggled her toes around against the tiny blades of grass beneath them. The bristles tickled the little hairs on her feet, making her giggle profusely.

"Ah, koneko-chan… konnichiwa." ("Ah, kitten…hello.") A voice spoke to Ichigo from the skies above her. She blinked a few time as her attention changed from her feet to the individual. She stared directly above her to find pointy shoes clouding her vision.

"Flying elves!" Ichigo shouted playfully as she jumped and grabbed onto the flying alien's feet.

"Ichigo!" He barely let out her name as he went tumbling onto the grass with Ichigo on top of him smiling.

"I never knew elves could fly! Wow! The world is so differently amazing!" She laughed with cuteness attached. She buried her palms into the ground on the sides of his stomach with her knees straddling his lower half, as she stared at him juvenilely.

"Flying—elves?" He raised an eyebrow as his back was firmly planted against the ground and his arms sprawled out around him—his legs straight, enclosed by hers.

"Mmm—hmm…" Ichigo nodded and smiled at him.

"Matte…" ("Wait…") He stared at her. "Do you not remember me?"

"Hey, you're kind of cute." She lowered her face closer to his until their noses touched. His cheeks lit up like a lantern.

"Kone—ko-chan…" He seemed shocked, and happily surprised at the same time. It was like his dream was coming true: there she was, on top of him, her moist and teasing lips right there within kissing distance…

"Oh wait!" Ichigo brought her right first finger up to her mouth. "Aren't you _Kish_? Oh yeah! I remember now! I'm so silly!" Ichigo smiled cutely at him, making him smirk.

"Mm!" Suddenly, before Ichigo could even speak, Kish's lips were pressed firmly against hers, cutting off all distance between them. He put his hand on her cheek and he began to deepen the kiss between them. She just smiled and decided to play along by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her tail twirled behind her as his tongue entered into her mouth and began to explore her. His mouth widened back over hers as he withdrew his tongue and then made it enter back into her, her tongue repeating the same process. His tongue slid in against her lips and pushed its way through, softly tickling the roof of her mouth and teasing her tongue with a poke. Soon Ichigo pulled back her tongue and closed her mouth, leaving him close to breathless.

"We'll continue later," she smiled. "I have to be somewhere… bye!" Ichigo jumped up straight to her feet with her bag at hand and began to skip off into the distance, almost as if nothing had really happened.

"Yes—we will koneko-chan…" Kish smirked devilishly as he watched her go off by herself…

* * *

"Hm… now, where was that café place at?" Ichigo folded her right arm under her left pit and tapped on her nose with her other first finger—signifying thought. "Oh yeah! Down the hill, past the bench and there we go! Café Mew Mew!" She smiled to herself as she continued to skip along.

Bystanders continued to stare at her as if she were an alien; her tail was consistently curled up and her ears would twitch in happiness with every one of her bouncing steps. They would talk amongst themselves as they watched her acting joyously—many whispers and aghast faces clouding the park.

"La-la, la-la—la…" she sang to herself. "Huh?" suddenly, she began to feel a strike of weakness in her ankles causing her to fall against the ground. She was too dizzy to catch herself with her hands and she landed on her face. People nearby gasped at her. "Mmphf…" Ichigo pulled her head up from the ground and spit out a bit of dirt that flew into her mouth. She pulled the bag from her shoulder and opened it up revealing all the plants she had jammed inside. She pulled out the half eaten one and sat it down beside her. She closed her bag one again, and then took her hand, pulling the plant and its roots from the pot, devouring it in a single bite. Everyone stared at her strangely. Silence struck the park for mere seconds as everyone stared at Ichigo as she finally ingested the last part of the plant.

"Ah!" She threw her head in the air with a huge smile. "Much better! Teehee!" She jumped back to her feet like nothing had occurred and threw her, still heavy, bag over her shoulder, and continued on her way…

"Here we are!" Ichigo smiled brightly as the sight of the café was clear in front of her. She stood before the archway and the cobblestone path, and then began to skip on her way to the double doors.

"It's show time! Doki—Doki, sasete ne, itsudemo tokimeki tai no…" She sang to herself as she opened the doors to the café and entered inside with a welcoming smile to the others. "Konnichiwa everyone!" ("Hello everyone!") Her smile became the center of attention as she widely waved her right hand at them. "It's so pretty outside wouldn't you agree?" She skipped inside as everyone, including the customers, stared at her funny.

"Ichigo," Ryou grabbed her by her arm. "What are you doing?" her asked her with a slightly worried frown.

"Oh Shirogane! You're so funny! Teehee." Ichigo lightly tapped him on the nose with her finger and continued to skip along to the kitchen where Keiichirou had taken refuge to bake his goods… Ryou and the others looked at each other.

"Ichigo!!" Mint busted through the café door with an angry look upon her face…

* * *

"Aka-aka-san!" Ichigo opened the kitchen door with a huge smile and unknown intentions.

"Oh, hello there Momomiya-san. How are you?" he smiled as he kneaded dough on the kitchen counter.

Ichigo approached the kitchen counter and jumped up on top, sitting right beside the kneaded dough. She crossed her left leg over her right in a playful manner and placed both of her hands on her knee while she smiled continually at him.

"Momomiya-san?" Keiichirou looked at her kind of funny.

"Hai, Akasaka-kun?" ("Yes, Keiichirou?") She winked at him as she twirled her cattail behind her.

Keiichirou was about to say something when the others interrupted.

"Ichigo-san!" Ryou yelled as him and the others came in through the kitchen doors.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked over at Ryou who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Pudding stood beside him, full of curiosity, and Lettuce stood behind him, a bit scared of Ichigo and her current mood. Zakuro seemed calm and sophisticated about the whole thing as she stood beside Ryou confronting manner. Mint pushed her way through them until she stood right in front of Ryou; she didn't look too satisfied.

"Ichigo! What the heck is wrong with you?" Mint yelled at Ichigo as she walked up to her and pushed her finger against her chest accusingly.

"Huh?" she tilted her head at Mint as if she had no clue at all what she was referring to. Ryou walked over beside Mint and pushed her back, trying to convince her to constrain her anger and frustration. He stepped out in front of her and folded his arms at Ichigo. She didn't seem to understand as she just smiled cutely at him.

"Have you been walking around all day with your ears and tail like that?" he asked in a serious tone. Keiichirou stopped kneading and watched the confrontation from behind.

"Maybe—maybe not." She answered playfully—not taking him seriously whatsoever. It seemed like every moment passing just made her less and less naïve, and more mischievous and shrewd. Ichigo's ordinary personality was dramatically fading. Her callow mind was disappearing and her devious side seemed to bud quickly like a spring flower—and still, more withdrawals were yet to come…

"Ichigo, yamete," ("Ichigo, stop,") Ryou grabbed her wrist firmly to let her know that he wasn't playing around. "Yamete… just stop being so senile. Look me in the eyes and tell me what's going on with you today." ("Stop… …")

"You smell good." Ichigo sniffed his shoulder as her breath slightly tickled his bare neck.

"Ichigo," he pushed her away, being more worried than appalled at her.

"Shirogane-kun, daijyoubu?" ("What's wrong, Ryou?") She tilted her head.

"Ichigo, have the aliens done anything to you?" Zakuro asked from a distance.

"No, not at all… I was just—playing around! Absolutely nothing to worry about! I promise!" Ichigo smiled at them seemingly genuine as she exited the kitchen. A devious smile crossed her face as she headed for the bathroom in the hallway…

"Something still isn't right…" Ryou muttered.

"Maybe something bad is going on right now, and she just needs a little time to recover—that's all…" Zakuro stated.

"I hope she'll be okay…" Lettuce whispered as she followed Zakuro back into the main room to serve the customers.

Pudding and Mint followed them as well, but silently. Ryou stood there for a second as him and Keiichirou seemed to exchange thoughts…

* * *

"So this is where you reside, huh, koneko-chan?" Kish hovered over Café Mew Mew as Ichigo's face seemed to still be streaming through his thoughts. "I won't ne teased anymore. I will finally have you at last Ichigo… no more running…" a smirk more shrewd than before grew upon his face as flashbacks of the kiss they shared ran through his mind…

* * *

"There's got to be something that the aliens have done…" Ryou stated as he sat in the computer room, looking for an answer to Ichigo's strange mood. "Nothing would ever cause her to act like this—this isn't her at all…"

"Maybe the alien shave found perhaps a flaw in her mutated DNA." Keiichirou suggested as he hovered over he shoulder, staring at the computer monitor.

"There has to be something we missed," Ryou stated. "Whatever it is, it had to have occurred today. She was completely normal yesterday…"

"Maybe there is a glitch in the Mew Project—something still unseen to us—"

"I would have noticed a glitch like this…" Ryou interrupted Keiichirou.

"I must get back to the kitchen, but let me know if you find anything…" he stated and left Ryou to himself and his research…

He listened as the door closed behind him and his footsteps left down the hallway. _I'm worried about you Ichigo… this isn't the real you… _he thought as the sound of the typing keyboard echoed through the room…

"Shirogane-kun…" a voice called him from behind. His eyes narrowed at the sound.

He turned around to see Ichigo standing before him in only a tank top and slip…

_End of Chapter Two..._

* * *

**A/N: Huge cliffy! I know I'm evil... :-3 But just remember to... review!!**


	3. Keep Your Clothes on Ichigo!

**A/N: Let me just tell you right now that this chapter gets VERY intense. But I promise it is not too bad. It is just intended for more mature audiences.**

**Revealed in Chapter:**

_Kissing, mild suggestive themes, slight mention of drug usage, and mild lime._

**Cat Nip**

**Chapter Three: **_Keep Your Clothes on Ichigo!_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"I must get back to the kitchen, but let me know if you find anything…" he stated and left Ryou to himself and his research…_

_He listened as the door closed behind him and his footsteps left down the hallway. I'm worried about you Ichigo… this isn't the real you… he thought as the sound of the typing keyboard echoed through the room…_

_"Shirogane-kun…" a voice called him from behind. His eyes narrowed at the sound._

_He turned around to see Ichigo standing before him in only a tank top and slip…_

_"Ichigo…" Ryou's mouth dropped at what he saw before him. There was definitely something different and something wrong with Ichigo…_

**This Time:**

A sense of silence befell the both of them as Ichigo approached him in a seductive manner. Her eyes were fierce and pierced his innocent mind; her steps were sharp and made you anticipate her every move with mystery. She stood only inches away from him…

"Ichigo—what are you doing?" he looked at her seriously, and tried to only look directly at her face, careful not to violate her in any way.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She smirked at him as she straddled him on the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I—want you…" she gently licked his bare neck making his spine tremble with sheer ecstasy.

"Ichigo get off of—" Before he could finish his sentence she had pushed her lips against his and opened her mouth, making way for her tongue to enter into his cavern of secrets she had been longing for.

Ryou's mind was constantly saying no as she continued to kiss him in a straddled position, but he felt so strangely intoxicated by her that he just couldn't find the words to say what his mind told him… his body wanted her back… yet he still refused to violate her untouched body in any way. He would never be able to forgive himself for taking advantage of her in such a helpless state.

Ichigo jammed her tongue inside of his mouth and searched around the moist area. She embraced his tongue with hers, and he soon began to realize that… he was kissing her back.

_No, Ichigo… please don't… _he thought.

With every passing moment, the intensity between their bodies grew. Ichigo straddled him tighter and strengthening her hold by her thighs. She slid her fingers through his soft head of hair and her tongue withdrew from I\his mouth, and then entered back in, and this process continue for what seemed like minutes on end.

Ryou soon convinced himself to wrap his arms around her waist and grab a tight hold of her hips. He felt a joyful sensation run throughout his body and down his pants. Ichigo could feel this because of her position on top of him—she loved it. She knew what she was doing to him, yet not clear in her right mind… it was almost as if this was one big, joyful, exciting dream to her. She just wanted to have fun with it, and she clearly was…

She released her lip's hold on him and licked the side of his neck. A craving came over her to want to taste him—to be able to break the skin on his neck and to make him want her more than ever…

Ichigo's fangs shined as she widened her mouth over his neck and prepared to nick the side of his neck, just enough to make him shiver…

"Ah…" Ichigo moaned as she began to feel a strange sensation. She felt almost like her heart was thumping clear out of her chest—in a bad way.

"What's wrong?" Ryou's voice shook, he was scared that he had in some way, accidentally hurt her.

"Ah…" she moaned again and she stood up on her feet and held her chest as the pain became sharper. "I'll—see you—again—later," she could barely state her words. "I promise I'm fine; don't worry about me, really." She tried to put on a fake smile as she rushed out of the computer room, leaving the door open behind her. Ryou sat there sunk down in his chair, still trying to get a grasp on reality.

"What just happened?" he touched his lips…

* * *

Ichigo rushed back into the hallway restroom where she had left her bag and the rest of her clothes. She picked up her school uniform and put it back on. She looked over at the mirror above the sink and stared at herself.

"Why is everything—spinning?" she asked herself. "Ah!" she groaned as she nearly fell, but caught herself by grasping onto the sink rim. She let go of the sink and landed a bit softly on her rear. She began breathing heavily as she stared over at her bag—the withdrawals were growing stronger each time…

She reached out her hand and grabbed her brown bag; the tiled floor began to change colors, and she began to feel as if she was being rocked back and forth, as if out at sea. Nauseated, she was able to retrieve her bag and open it, revealing the half a dozen plants left. She pulled two from her bag and broke the pots down against the flooring, causing them to break. The soil fell everywhere as she grasped onto both of the plants. She crammed them quickly inside her mouth, trying to devour them as quickly as possible. She swallowed the last bit of the two plants and sighed of relief. Ichigo closed her eyes as her cat ears drooped and her tail rested against the ground. Tired, she leaned her head against the bottom of the sink and fell to rest…

* * *

"Ryou, have you found anything?" Keiichirou pushed the door open a little more as he peeped in the computer.

"Huh?" Ryou peered up at him with a blank look on his face, like he hadn't heard what he had asked. He was too deep into thought…

"Have you found anything that connects with Ichigo's recent mood change? I'm beginning to worry about her." Keiichirou stated. "She's been locked in the bathroom for quite a while now."

"I haven't spotted anything yet, but if I do, I'll let you know…" he nodded at Keiichirou.

He then left Ryou, once again, to himself. Ryou turned his chair around and stared at the computer screen. _I need to be helping her, and not thinking of her… I need to focus. _He tried shaking the thoughts of her from his head as he began to do more research…

* * *

"Mm…" Ichigo groaned a bit as she blinked her eyes to the empty bathroom. She looked around at the broken pots and smiled, her lips shaking—a laugh was coming on… "Ahahaha!" she seemed to just bust out in laughter as she held her stomach. She stood up to her feet and smiled as she picked up her bag from the ground, heaving it back over her shoulder. Leaving the broken pots and the spilled soil, she shut the door behind her.

"I'm leaving, okay guys?" Ichigo stated as she simply closed the café door behind her. None of the others were even able to get out any words before she left.

"Ichigo…" Mint grinded her teeth as she clenched her fists…

* * *

"La, la-la, la, la—la…" Ichigo sang to herself as she walked down the cobblestone pathway to the arch. Then, she noticed someone seemed to be approaching the archway. Ichigo stopped as she blinked at the dark-haired individual coming up to her; they smiled very kindly towards her.

"Wait! Don't say it! I know who you are—!" She held out her hand in front of her to stop them from speaking. "Your name is… I've got it! It's Aoyama-kun!" she smiled with accomplishment.

"Oh, hello Momomiya-san," he smiled. "I was just coming to see you."

"Oh, well we'll have to talk later babe, I'm leaving for now. Muah!" Ichigo gave Masaya a peck on the cheek as she began to walk past him.

"Momomiya-san, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" she turned back around only to place both of her hand son his cheeks and lock their lips. She kissed him firmly, tongue and all, and released to only see a surprised face. "Alrighty then! Bai bai!" ("Alrighty then! Bye, bye!") She winked at him as she left him standing there.

"Momo-miya-san…" her name slipped from his parted lips…

* * *

"The day is so young and yet there is so much left to do!" Ichigo smiled joyfully as she walked through the park, looking for an exit. "I could always go play around and practice my juggling… or I could go flirt with random people… or—I could play with some yarn! Nya!" she became overly excited at her thoughts.

"Nice to see you again koneko-chan." Kish's voice approached Ichigo.

"Huh?" she turned to face him hovering right behind her. "Oh! It's the flying elf again!" she smiled innocently.

"Ichigo—come with me." He held out his hand. She stared down at his hand and back at his face.

"Where would we be going?" she smiled at him.

"Somewhere special." He smirked.

"Ii yo!" ("Okay!") She smiled happily as she took his hand. He lifted her off the ground and picked her up, holding her in a bridal position. "Whoa! It's high up!" Ichigo stared at the ground below them in amazement as they flew through the sky. "Look at all the trees! Ooh, look! Some birdies! Hi birdies!" Ichigo waved at the passing birds, almost falling from Kish's grasp, but he didn't let her go.

"Are you okay Ichigo-chan?" Kish asked with almost a bit of worry in his eyes.

"No of course not," Ichigo smiled seductively at him. "Especially when I'm with you." She hugged his neck tightly. Kish smirked at her.

_I can't believe she's actually here with me… _he smiled at his nearly impossible accomplishment…

"Here we are." Kish stated as he dropped her down on the ground in the middle of a huge forest.

"I thought we were getting ice cream." She scratched her head.

"Well, you could say I'm getting some strawberry ice cream…" Kish smirked devilishly as he approached her.

"Oh I get it!" Ichigo said with a dumbfounded smile. "You want me don't you?" she winked at him. Kish walked up to her, his lips only a centimeter away from hers.

"I love you—Ichigo." He stated, and with those words he closed the distance between their lips. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as she kissed him. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, making him back up against a tree. They both moaned as their kiss deepened; and Kish wrapped his arms around her waist. Her gently squeezed her butt as he could feel her tongue searching inside his mouth. Ichigo's tail curled around his wrist with excitement. Kish began to move his excess hand up her thigh and he partially lifted up her skirt revealing her cotton panties. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she began to feel him harden.

Kish released from the kiss and threw her down upon the grass, as he lay over top of her, careful not to squish her. Her hair sprawled out underneath her head and she kept her arms around his neck. They both breathed heavily with a smile. He licked her neck and then revealed his fangs—he then left a bite mark on her neck, from which she moaned loudly.

"Ichigo—be mine…" he stated. And with that noises were heard throughout the forest with no one else around. Moaning, groaning, and screaming were heard, and scared away a few birds. And with that—her innocence had been taken…

_End of Chapter Three..._

* * *

**A/N: What a way to end the chapter! Wouldn't you say? Well just remember to... review!!**


	4. Be Mine

**A/N: Here's chapter four! But just a fore-warning, this chapter is a little intense as well. I will only write so far as what you woud find in a PG-13 movie. But if you are 13 and under, I would suggest reading a different story. X3 Read at your own risk!**

**This chapter contains:**

_Kissing, slight drug usage, suggestive themes, end of mild lime, mention of nudity, and intense moments..._

**Enjoy and review!!**

**Cat Nip**

**Chapter Four: **_Be Mine_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Kish released from the kiss and threw her down upon the grass, as he lay over top of her, careful not to squish her. Her hair sprawled out underneath her head and she kept her arms around his neck. They both breathed heavily with a smile. He licked her neck and then revealed his fangs—he then left a bite mark on her neck, from which she moaned loudly._

_"Ichigo—be mine…" he stated. And with that noises were heard throughout the forest with no one else around. Moaning, groaning, and screaming were heard, and scared away a few birds. And with that—her innocence had been taken…_

**This Time:**

Ichigo rolled her head over to its side to stare at Kish as he lay beside her; both of them bare and breathing heavily with exhaustion. He watched as her bare chest inhaled and exhaled deeply. He couldn't help but stare at her magnificent body and what he had just done…

"I love you, Ichigo." He smiled at her. She just smiled back at him playfully as she curled her tail around itself; her cat ears twitched.

"I want ice cream!" Ichigo jumped to her feet and began to slip on her shirt and skirt. She left her undershirt and slip lying on the grassy ground.

"Where are you going koneko-chan?" he smirked as he watched her get dressed, feeling much pleasure.

"So little time, yet so many things to do!" she smiled at him, disregarding what they had just done.

"Aren't you going to come back with me koneko-chan?" he asked with sadness in his eyes. He stood up to his feet putting his clothes back on as well.

"I was just having a little fun! And I have so many other things to do!" she said, and without a reply back from him she began to skip off into the distance. Kish became angered.

"No! I won't allow you to!" He demanded as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go!" she yelled at him desperately. "This isn't fun anymore! You're hurting me!" she screamed at him childishly. Kish was shocked at the tone of her voice and he let go, not yet confirming this with his mind. She jerked away and made off with her brown bag on her shoulder; she wasn't exactly sure where she was going to run, but she was running. Kish only could watch as he watched his love run away from him. He clenched his fists as he clutched his teeth together.

"I won't let you run away from me next time—Ichigo…" with that, he teleported, disappearing into thin air…

* * *

"I still have this strange need to do something," Ichigo talked to herself. "I want to do something crazy and amazing! But what?" she thought to herself for a moment. "Hey! I know! I could—" before she was able to finish her sentence she fell to the ground in pain. "Ah." Ichigo groaned as she held her stomach; a sharp pain shot through her stomach and through her chest. She squinted her eyes in throbbing pain as she crawled on the ground, reaching out for her bag. The withdrawals were becoming _much _worse than she could have ever anticipated… "I need—more." Ichigo grabbed hr bag beside her and opened it while her hand clearly shook. She pulled out the four remaining plants and, forcefully, threw them down against the ground, breaking the pots and scattering the plants and roots from their soil. She quickly gathered them together and began to consume them all, beginning to sustain balance back in her deprived body.

She swallowed the last bit of the final plant and lied down on the grass with a huge smile across her face. "I feel funny." She began to giggle. "Ahahaha!" she laughed loudly as she just lay there on the grassy, forest ground…

* * *

"The aliens couldn't have done anything to her… when would they have had the chance? And I haven't sensed her at all transforming… what could be wrong with her?" Ryou talked to himself as he continued his research on Ichigo's current situation. "I can't think of anything else that could have caused this reaction…"

"Ryou," Keiichirou visited him through the door again.

"Hai?" ("Yes?") Ryou replied, keeping his eyes still on the monitor.

"I think you better come look at this." He stated. Ryou raised an eyebrow as he stood from the computer chair and followed Keiichirou into the hallway. He stood in front of the open bathroom door and gestured for Ryou to take a look inside. Ryou turned his head, peeping around the corner, looking inside.

"Broken glass?" Ryou seemed bewildered by the sight.

"Take a closer look…" Keiichirou stepped inside and bent down by the broken glass and scattered soil all over the bathroom floor. "The only person that has been in here lately, was Ichigo before she left…"

Ryou bent down beside Keiichirou and picked up the soil, massaging its texture between his thumb and first finger.

"There could only be one explanation for all of this," Ryou turned toward Keiichirou. "—Cat nip…" he narrowed his eyebrows…

* * *

Ichigo walked around the deep and dark parts of the forest, trying to find some way out, so she could be on her way…. She peeped around trees and under rocks and even yelled out through the forest.

"It's almost hopeless." Ichigo plopped her rear onto the ground as she rested her chin in her palm. "I can't find a way out of here… oh wait! I could find Kish again, and he could help me!" she jumped up from the ground, leaving her, now empty, brown bag and ran off from where she had come from. She held out her arms like an airplane as she zoomed off in search of Kish. Which, if he's looking for you also, he won't be hard to find…

"Kish-kun! Kish?" Ichigo yelled around the forest as she cuffed her hands around her mouth, making the call louder and echo more throughout the forest's depths; she smiled as she did so.

"Oh! There you are Kish!" Ichigo turned around and saw Kish standing right before her with a giant smirk on his face. "I need your help!" she ran up to him with a huge smile that he just couldn't resist…

"What is it koneko-chan?" he asked with sympathy in his eyes.

"Help me find a way out of here while the day is still young and the sky is still purple!" she smiled with vigor built in her chocolate eyes. Kish looked up at the sky and back at her, and just shook his head for a moment.

"I will on one condition Ichigo-san." He smirked as he suddenly hugged her.

"What is that?" she smiled brightly as she hugged him back, completely dumbfounded as what his request would be.

"Be mine." His smirk grew wider as the words left from his lips. He held her tightly within his arms as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"We already had fun Kish-kun, now I want ice cream!" she smiled brightly at him as she released herself from his grasp—not clearly understanding what exactly he meant, or knowing what his feelings for her were. What they had done meant so much more to him than she could ever know—especially in her current state of mind.

"Ichigo, I _will_ make you mine!" Kish's face turned from soft to serious in a moment's notice after his words.

"I said no!" she screamed childishly at him with her fists clenched. Her eyebrows narrowed as she eyed him with clear intentions to find a way out so she could get her ice cream. Kish's rage slowly built up inside of him.

"You can't reject me Ichigo!" Kish yelled at her as he darted towards her, pushing her against a tree. He held both of her wrists within his hands, pinned up on the tree while he glared into her eyes.

"Let me go!" she struggled to free herself from his grasp, but it didn't seem to be working. "I'll bite you!"

"Is that a threat—or a promise?" he smirked devilishly at her.

"NYA!!" Ichigo struggled once again to release herself from his hold; she kicked her legs continuously and screamed. One of her legs ended up kicking Kish right between the legs.

"Oomph!" Kish held his lower stomach as he kneeled over in pain. She pulled her wrists back down from her sides and began to run through the forest.

"No you—don't." Gasping for words he ignored his pain and began to start after her.

Ichigo ran past many trees as she could hear and feel her bare feet stomping across the grass beneath her. Then, Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks as she came across a small bed of multi-colored lilies. "Ooh! Pretty!" she smiled as she walked over to smell them.

"I've got you!" Kish tackled Ichigo to the ground and straddled her, making sure she wouldn't get away this time. He pinned her arms to the ground with his hands and kept her from kicking by firmly pushing her thighs together with his own. He breathed heavily as he sat on top of her.

"Kish-kun?" she stared at him bewildered as she just blinked. Her ears twitched.

He leaned his face in towards hers and dropped his mouth by her ear. "You don't know how much pleasure you bring me koneko-chan," he whispered. "Especially when you moan…" he smirked as he parted his lips, slightly showing his fangs. He had bit her before, but this time it was going to have meaning; he was going to mark her as his forever…

"Ahahaha!" Ichigo began laughing for no apparent reason.

"Koneko-chan?" He stopped and looked at her funny for a moment.

"You were breathing on me," she giggled. "And it tickles!"

"Ichigo…" her name slipped from his lips as he stared down at her smiling at him. Why did she seem so happy when a moment ago she seemed angry with him? This seemed to confuse him a bit.

"Did you bring ice cream?" she asked in a joyous manner, even though he was straddling her body, she didn't seem to mind or notice it…

* * *

"Everyone." Ryou went into the main room of the café with Keiichirou by his side. All the mews turned and looked at him. "Does anyone know what happened to Ichigo?"

"Who cares?" Mint snubbed her nose. "She obviously doesn't want to be here anyway…"

"This is serious. There is something wrong with her, and we must find her." He stated.

"We could start out and look for her," Zakuro suggested. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"Is she going to be okay?" Lettuce asked in a sheepish tone.

"If we find her." He stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pudding asked. "Let's go find Onee-chan!" she smiled.

They then started from the café to go and find Ichigo and her whereabouts…

_End of Chapter Four..._

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffy! God I love them! Teehee. (:-3) Just remember to review, because the more reviews the earlier the next chapter!**


	5. Same Old Ichi

**A/N: Aha! The last and final chapter! I know, I know, it was a short chapter story, but I knew it was going to be. But at least it was longer than a oneshot, right? So I hope you enjoy the last chapter of my story!**

**This Chapter Contains:**

_Kissing, mention of nudity, intense moments, slight mention of drug usage, and suggestive themes..._

**Enjoy the last chappy!**

**Cat Nip**

**Chapter Five:** _Same Old Ichi_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"This is serious. There is something wrong with her, and we must find her." He stated._

_"We could start out and look for her," Zakuro suggested. "She couldn't have gotten far."_

_"Is she going to be okay?" Lettuce asked in a sheepish tone._

_"If we find her." He stated._

_"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pudding asked. "Let's go find Onee-chan!" she smiled._

_They then started from the café to go and find Ichigo and her whereabouts…_

**This Time:**

"Is something wrong with you Ichigo?" even in the heat of the moment, Kish ignored his want for her, and actually realized something was different about her. She didn't act quite like herself, even if she did give herself to him. If she was in a helpless state, it didn't seem right to take advantage of her—especially since he cared so much for her.

"No, why would you ask?" she smiled. "You're so silly—and cute!"

His grip of her arms had loosened and she pulled them free. She immediately wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She smirked just before kissing him passionately. He couldn't help but kiss her back— his love for her continued to grow stronger. His grip on her thighs grew tighter as he became excited. He wanted her so bad—just once more. Just one more time…

He opened his mouth--Ichigo letting him inside of her mouth. She curled her tongue around his as he began to move his lower half towards her pelvis. She felt his member rub gently against her skirt as they became more and more intense. She widened her mouth more and more with every tongue withdrawal, and insertion. Saliva insanely entered into her mouth as he kept becoming more and more excited, in need of her.

Kish broke the kiss and opened his eyes for a moment, staring at her. She stared back at him with a smile. He licked her lips while they were slightly parted…

* * *

"She's got to be somewhere in the park," Mint stated as she walked beside Ryou. He held a pendant tracker at hand.

"She's definitely in the park. The tracker shows that she's less than a mile away; and she's not moving." He said as the others followed close behind them.

"Do you know where in the park?" Keiichirou asked.

Ryou looked up from the tracker, staring in the distance. Then, he looked back down at the tracker that showed a little red dot where the pendant was located.

"She's down that hill and somewhere in that forest," he stated.

"Gulp—forest?" Pudding held onto lettuce's dress.

"Forest?" Lettuce bit her lip…

* * *

She giggled at his excess saliva on her lips. She brought her tongue from her mouth and licked the saliva, swallowing it with a seductive smile. Kish smirked at her. He now wanted her more badly than ever before. He took his hands and put them on the bottom hem of her shirt. He smiled as he slowly pulled it up from the bottom; she cooperated, as she lifted her arms up, making it more facile for the shirt to come off. He slid it up and took it off, showing her bare stomach and bosom. He smiled as he aligned his mouth just below her belly bottom. He opened his mouth, placing his tongue on her stomach, and slowly bringing it upward to her bar breasts. He licked in-between them until he got to her neck. He stopped and began to gently kiss it, making her giggle in ecstasy.

Kish paused for a moment to take off his own shirt, showing off his widely built shoulders and bare stomach. His skin was the color of a perfect apricot in spring. He threw his shirt to the side and bent back down over Ichigo. Their bare chests collided and he felt her hardened a bit from the embrace. He smirked as he leaned over kissing her neck, making her moan…

* * *

They continued into the forest as they looked around for any sights of Ichigo, or any traces that she was nearby.

"How close are we?" Zakuro asked.

"Not too far by my readings," Ryou replied. "We should be seeing her in a few minutes…"

Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding were lagging behind with exhaustion.

"Ichigo better appear soon or I'm going to choke her." Mint complained.

"Na no da…" Pudding let out. Lettuce just sighed.

"Are you guys coming?" Ryou asked staring at them without any apathy for their weak bodies.

"Coming…" Lettuce spoke up.

Ryou, Keiichirou, and Zakuro all kept a steady pace…

_Minutes later…_

"She should be coming up right here on our left." Ryou announced as they were almost on top of the red dot on his tracker.

"Finally!" Mint said as she ran up beside Zakuro so she could get a clear view of Ichigo—so she could be strangled on sight. Lettuce and Pudding still stayed a bit behind the others.

"Where is she?" Mint asked with frustration at the end of her voice.

"That's weird," Ryou said. "The tracker says she's right here…"

"Wait," Mint stated as she ran over by a rock. "It's her bag." She picked up Ichigo's brown bag, which just lied down on the forest ground. Ichigo was nowhere in sight. "Her pendant's inside." She opened a pocket inside that revealed Ichigo's pendant that she had left.

"She couldn't have gotten to far from here. Let's continue to look for her…" Ryou stated as he put the tracker inside his pocket. "Grab her bag and take it with you."

"Look—Ryou!" Keiichirou called. Ryou turned and looked at Keiichirou who was pointing at the forest ground with a bunch of broken glass and scattered soil. _I hope she's all right… _Ryou thought…

* * *

"I promise I won't hurt you Ichigo," Kish whispered in Ichigo's ear. Soon afterwards he licked it with his tongue, followed by a small nip. She seemed a bit surprised, because she jumped a little; but she seemed to enjoy it very much. Kish smirked as he lowered his bottom half against her pelvis. He placed his hands on her waist as he began to push himself dryly against her, getting her more and more excited for what was yet to come. She moaned as she could slightly feel pressure from him pushing arduously against her. She could feel his member growing with every dry push he made, it almost seemed as if his pants were going to rip apart. She giggled a little at this. He twitched his left ear.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all." She smiled. "Just keep going…" He smirked as he continued to push harder and harder, thrusting himself against her pelvis. She moaned as he came quite close to her. She then noticed that he paused. She then felt him beginning to lift up her skirt…

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo-san!"

"Ichigo! Where are you?"

Suddenly, she heard her name being called from somewhere else in the forest. Their calls were growing closer and closer to her. She sat up for a moment as she listened to them, her ears twitching.

"Not now!" Kish took his fist and punched the ground. He became quite frustrated. He stood up from the ground and prepared himself for a battle.

"Hey! I know those voices!" Ichigo smiled, disregarding her nude top half.

"Ichigo!"

Then, just distance away, within view, stood Ryou and the others.

"Ichigo!" they all smiled as they approached her. Then, they stopped in their tracks upon seeing a close up of the scene.

"Kish?" their voices were filled with shock.

"Get away from Ichigo!" Ryou yelled.

"Not without a fight!" Kish summoned his Dragon Swords. "I won't give her up! She's _mine_!"

"Ikimasho!" ("Let's go!") Ryou commanded.

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSE!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSE!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSE!"

The mews landed on the ground fully transformed.

"Let Ichigo go!" they commanded Kish. He smirked at them.

"I'm not holding her back," he stated. "She wants me just like I want her."

"You took advantage of her!" Ryou accused. "She's not in her right mind! How dare you…" Ryou refused to believe even someone like Kish would do such a thing—even though he himself came close to doing the same thing…

Kish grinded his teeth and growled under his breath. He dropped his swords, knowing that Ryou was maybe right. He then unclenched his fists and stared down at innocent little Ichi-san. She stared up at him with a blank smile. She really had no clue what was going on. She was clueless… and he _had _taken advantage of that.

"I promise Ichigo—I would never hurt you—and I never will," Kish stated. "I will be back for you—when you are aware of what you're doing…" his facial expression had become vague as he teleported without a word to anyone else…

The mews dropped their guard and let out a sigh of relief. They all looked over at the partially nude Ichigo sitting there before them with much bewilderment in her eyes. She blinked at Ryou as he stared down at her. Silence fell before all of them.

"Ryou…" Zakuro nudged him. His eyes then widened as he quickly turned around, trying not to violate Ichigo with his eyes. "Ichigo, are you all right?" Zakuro walked over to her and knelt down beside her in a comforting manner.

"Ryou!" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed. She jumped up from the ground and hugged Ryou from his front side. "Did you bring ice cream?" He blushed as he felt her bare chest through his shirt.

"Ichigo, don't." Ryou stated, trying to get her off without being too rude.

A sweat drop ran down the back of Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding's head.

"Ah!" Ichigo released her hold from Ryou and suddenly bent over in pain. She cradled her stomach with her arms as she fell to her knees.

"Ichigo-san!" Ryou bent down by her side and held her back, trying to keep her from falling. Her withdrawal was strengthened tremendously by the copious amount of plants she had ingested.

"Ichigo!" the others surrounded her as they watched her suffer.

"I need—more," Ichigo barely got her words out before she fainted into Ryou's arms. He smiled down at her.

"I think she's going to be okay…"

* * *

Ichigo blinked her eyes and wiggled her nose as she opened her vision to see blue eyes staring back at her.

"Huh? Wha—what happened?" she sat up in Ryou's arms as she scratched her head.

"I had the scariest dream I've ever—" then Ichigo looked down at her feet. "Ah! Where are my shoes?" then she wiggled the ears on her head and curled her tail. "Ah! Why are my ears and tail out?" then she looked down at herself and noticed her top half was completely nude. No undershirt… she stared forward for a moment before she busted out in tears of complete embarrassment. "I'm naked!" she cried as she tried covering herself with her arms and hands. They all began to laugh at her as she continued to cry.

"Same old Ichigo…" Ryou smirked.

"Why are you staring at me Shirogane, you perv!"

_The End..._

* * *

**A/N: I really like the ending of this one for some reason... but wow! This story is A LOT different than what I usually write (a.k.a., more intense). But review and let me know if you liked it! See you next story!**


End file.
